Fynnian Little
by Druid Archer
Summary: John has a sister. She's a fighter and stubborn. Loop  head orphan /oc
1. The Beggining

**This is my first Robin Hood fic. So be nice and no flames please...also if you like The Losers I have a fic for them. I know that this is pretty much the same chapter but thanks to Sara0406, I realize that my story was severely lacking in much needed detail! THANKS SARA0406!**

I made Fynnian's introduction more detailed and made it its own chapter, so here you go.

I am Fynnian Little, I am 18 years old...I think, I joined the crusades, even though I'm a girl, in France looking for my brother John. All I knew was that he was in France, I could remember what he looked like before he left but didn't know how much he had changed if at all. This is my story.

About six months ago I finally found my brother, John. I found where King Richard's army was in France by, well, chance. I knew that if I followed the rumors of where the army was, rumors which were spread by the angry French citizens. The rumors held true until I reached Nice. No one knew anything, few cared, and my journey was temporarily put on hold. I stayed in Nice for about a week so I could try to figure out what my next move would be. After I left all I could really do was wander. I had been walking for about two days before I heard it, the din of battle. I'd found them! There were hundreds of men fighting on the lands in front of a large castle. I could tell the sides apart. I stood on a hill overlooking the battle looking for some sign of John. I scanned the bedlam for what seemed like ages before I saw him. John had gotten even taller but still looked mostly the same. He was fighting near the middle of the battle, and was outnumbered and even though he was nearly twice the size of the French soldiers he was fighting, they seemed to be winning. I fired an arrow at a soldier who had gained the upper hand on John and then without thinking I ran down into the battle and somehow managed to get to him. As another French soldier was about to slice John in the back I strung another arrow and shot him. John quickly glanced over and thanked me (he didn't recognize me) and we continued to fight. Together we managed to gain control over our part of the battle. It seemed like a flash but when I took my next swing I was greeted by John's dagger. Shocked, I stopped and looked up at my brother.

"Thank you for your help lad," John looked me in the eye and a flash of recognition passed through his eyes. "Do I know you?" He bent closer to my face. "Wait….Fynnian?" He gasped, then he yelled, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" By then the surviving English soldiers were gathering around us and a man with short dark hair, an average build and an air of something I couldn't place stepped to the front of the crowd.

"Well Little, what is the name of your archer friend," then looking at me, "and why did he run into a battle when he could have taken out the French from his hill?" at the look on my face the man chuckled, "Yes lad, I saw that shot, quite impressive for one so young." John, still looking ready to murder someone, looks at the man, then to me and back to the man again.

"This is Fynnian," John stated and I thought for a second that he might reveal my secret. "He, is my little brother." I smirked at his next answer, "I don't know why he ran into battle, but Fynn fights just as well as he can shoot a bow." By the end of the day I was part of Richard the Lionheart's army and part of Robin's squad of archers. Yes, I finally learned the man's name.

Sorry it's short, my beta (celticcrossings) helped me get this far, the second chapter will be up after I add loads more details to that one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John and I were watching people mill about the camp. We were waiting for our orders, mine as an archer and his as...pusher of big things...Jimmy ran up to inform me that the archers were being called to arms, he then ran to find Robin Longstride.

John was with the other men who had to do the heavy lifting pushing a battering ram up the hill to the castle's fortified main door. Archers were sent to cover the runners, the guys who had to hang the naphtha, and to blow it up when the runners were done. We were protected by giant shields as we waited our turn to hang the bags of naphtha on the main door. Jimmy and I were the last to go, I was made a runner because I'm small and faster than everyone save for Jimmy. Everything went fine until we were about to jump down. Jimmy had apparently gotten himself stuck somehow. As I was trying to help him down Robin showed up and got Jimmy loose. We barely made it back to the shields before the French dumped the boiling oil and the shields were lowered. I grabbed my bow and an arrow and got in position next to Robin, Will, and Allen. We lit our arrows on fire, the shields were raised and Robin, I and the other archers took our aim.

"IT'LL MAKE A FINE PIN CUSHION!" Robin shouted

"KING PHILIP'S ARSE!" we shouted in reply, and at that we fired our flaming arrows and blew up the naphtha sacks, by morning the door would be burned enough for the battering ram to break it down and for those men to take the credit.

On our way back we passed John and the other men pushing the battering ram, Will told Allen that the men would try to take the credit of getting through the door, to which I agreed. As I passed him, John grabbed my arm and gave me the "you're in trouble look" I assume for almost being fried by boiling oil, I nodded to show him that I understood and then ran to catch up with Robin and the boys.

That night we were sitting around camp. Jimmy and I were watching Robin gamble, he was of course winning. The men and Robin would be food or arrows, as money had little value on the field of battle. Robin says that the key to winning is the science of memory, John says it is a trick, but I don't tell Robin that. I look up to see that John has walked over to Robin's game. I can see a look on John's face that I had seen many times when we were younger, one of smugness and mischief. I get up and walk closer so that I can hear what is being said between the two. As I get closer I hear John call Robin a cheat. Robin has John try the game...and John makes a fool of himself and proves that Robin is no cheat. John and Robin are now fighting,but I missed who threw the first punch. John picks up Robin over his head and begins to spin him around causing Robin to kick some man in a cloak in the head. As the man fell to the ground his hood fell off. It was King Richard. Everyone became shocked and very quiet.

"Kneel! Kneel before your king!" Robert Loxley , the King's right hand man, shouted.

"No, no Loxley," the king said beneficently. "These men are soldiers at play." he said grinning. I look over at Jimmy, then Will, then Allen, all are looking at the dirt, ashamed (no clue why, the King didn't seem too mad...). I look and Robin and John and see them looking equally contrite, as they should! Then I see John and Robin look at one another and nodded (Oh dear lord, please let them have a plan!).

"They are sinners after mine own heart." the king said look at Robin and John. "Which of you started the the fight?"

Robin looked up at him "I did, Sire, I threw the first punch."

"Ah, an honest man. And who where you fighting?" the king inquired.

"He was fighting me, your Majesty," John said. "I mistook him for a lesser man and he was showing me different." I had never actually been more proud of John than at that moment, nor have I ever had more respect for either of them. The king then looks at Robin.

"An enemy that pays you respect," the king said. "Stand the pair of you." Will and Allen stood. "Not you two!" I had to hold in my laughter at their blunder. They sat back down. Robin and John stood. The King gave John an appraising look, he actually had to look slightly upward, he looked quite shocked actually, with his mouth agape. "What were you thinking fighting him? He asked Robin while still looking at John. "You must be brave, as well as honest." He then looked at Robin. "Tell me, what is your opinion on my Crusade? Will God be pleased with my sacrifice?"  
>Robin looked the king dead in the eye <strong>"<strong>No, he won't." (I mentally slapped my forehead).  
>King Richard looked incredibly confused "Why do you say that?"<br>"The massacre, sire." Said Robin looked at the ground.(oh now I understand.)  
>"Speak up!" the king shouted.<br>Robin once again looked the king dead in the eye. "When you had us heard two and a half thousand innocent men, women, and children together; the woman at my feet, with her hands bound, she looked up at me. It wasn't fear in her eyes, it wasn't anger. It was only pity. She knew that when you gave the order, and our blades would descend upon their heads, in that moment: we would be godless. All of us. Godless." King Richard simply stares at Robin.

The next day found us in the stocks.

**There you go! An update and another chapter! Thank Scotland, England and Wales! My holiday there was what I needed to get my writing spirit back! Also Thank you celticcrossings for being my unofficial beta on the plane! Reviews are what keep me happy!**

**Thank you Celticrossings, oldmoviewatcher, sara0406, and bluephoenix65069 for your reviews 3**


	3. AN: description

I'm sorry but this is not an update. My brilliant reviewers have requested a description of Fynnian and now I have one for you brilliantly wonderful people!

Fynnian Little

Nicknames: Fynn (only the gang can call her this), Fynna (in later chapters or by the gang, Marian and Loop)

Eyes: Light Green

Hair: Dark Auburn

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Build: Slim/wiry

Skin: Pale

Age: 18

Skills: Bow, hand-to-hand combat, speed, cunning

I am posting a drawing of her (shoulders up) on my deviant art and soon I will be posting what she is wearing as well.

I LOVE REVIEWS!

The link is in my profile! 3


	4. The Stocks

Well, I would like to thank every, single one of my readers. Your reviews and subscriptions keep me writing. I might be writing more now that I have more of a rhythm to my life. And now without further ado…By the way, for those who want to know what Fynnian looks like I will be posting a drawing of her face on my profile as soon as I complete it, it may or may not be finished before this chapter. Also for this chapter, I figure they were in the stocks for most of the night as well as at least part of the next day. I also think that the battle would have started very early in the morning.

Most of this is a filler chap, I can't find my book or my movie for this. Please be patient dear readers!

Chapter 3

I was stuck next to Will in the row of stocks. I turn to look at the others and laugh. I can see John from where I am and his butt is actually touching the ground.

"What are you even doing here?" John looks at me and asks.

"They know I'm your brother, they thought it would be smarter to put me here than let me go into battle."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Will whisper/shouted, clearly confused.

"I don't know, maybe they think I'm going to go after the king for revenge or something." This answer was rewarded with a glare from Robin. "Who knows, maybe it will work out for the best."

"How's that Fynn?" Allen asks, besides John, he is the one who seems to openly care about me the most.

"I don't know Allen, but something has to go right eventually, right?" We all became quiet for a while. I thought of the men going into battle in the morning and prayed that Jimmy would be ok. It tortured me to know that I wouldn't be out there watching his back, making sure he was ok. I started to think about what would happen if the men found out my secret, about what would happen to John for keeping my secret. "Robin?" I asked after a while.

"Yes Fynn." I saw him glance in my direction.

"What would happen if a girl were to disguise herself as a boy and join the king's army?" I didn't have to look at John to know he was glaring at me. "I mean, what would be the consequences if she were to get caught?"

Robin seemed to think on my question over for a bit, before answering. "Well Fynn, she would be hopefully sent home, but she could be killed or kept as a…" Robin didn't finish his sentence before Will jumped in.

"What kind'o question is that Fynnian? It seems a bit, I don't know, out there to me."

"It's nothing, forget I asked." If Will started picking at my questions then my secret would be found out for sure, but I still wanted to know what would happen to John. I didn't ask another question until I knew Will was asleep "What would happen to someone if they kept that girl's secret?" I asked Robin because I knew he was the only other person awake.

Robin answered after a moment of hesitation. "The person could be killed or kicked out of the army, but it really depends on how powerful they are in the army. Fynnian, why are you asking this?"

I took a deep breath, "I just want to protect John." Robin's eyes seemed to double in size. "Robin please don't say anything!" Robin chuckled.

"Fynn, I figured you weren't a boy, I was just waiting for you to tell us. I also know that your secret is safe." I felt like crying, both because I was happy Robin had known and not said anything and because I was afraid that if Robin knew my secret than whom else had figured it out?

"How do you know my secret is safe Robin? If you have figured it out then who is to say that someone else, not in our little group, hasn't." I know I should be more trusting and less paranoid but it's not just me that I'm worried about but also John and now Robin. They could be killed for keeping my secret!

I know that it's really short and that I have not posted in quite a bit, but please be patient my readers! I have to finish a mythology essay but then I will be able to focus solely on my fics!


End file.
